general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World After Death/Issue 17
Jorge stopped the truck on the road. "Did those gunshots come from the school?" "I think so, we need to go back god knows what's going on there," Luis said. "It could just be gun training Steven was talking about that this morning." "And what if it's not, Jorge? They could need our help. And even if it's nothing it's not like we wasted too much time." "I'm with Luis on this," Trevor said. "Same," Alex added. Jorge gave an annoyed sigh. "Alright, hold on. If it's nothing you're making me a steak, Luis." Jorge turned the old truck around and sped back to the direction of the school. ---- Lindsey ducked behind the wall where Carmen and Matthew were. Carmen was crying hysterically holding Matthew in her arms. "Carmen listen to me he's gonna be okay, we'll get him to Shelby." "How do you know she can treat this?" "She was a nurse and even if she's not skilled enough Mike was a Navy medic he can help. But you gotta be strong for him okay he needs you right now." Carmen took a breath. "Okay yeah you're right." "I'm okay, Carmen don't cry I'll be okay it just hurts like hell." Matthew said with a chuckle trying to ease the tension. "Don't move too much you'll hurt yourself." "Oh fuck!" Lindsey yelled. "What is it?" Carmen followed her gaze to the oncoming horde. "Oh no we have to get him inside now!" "We're trapped we poke our heads out Watson will gun us down." Gun shots were heard from behind them they both turned to see Jorge and the others had returned. Jorge suppressed the guard tower with automatic fire Watson stayed out of sight he ran to Carmen, Matthew and Lindsey, while the others fired on the horde "What the fuck is going on here?!" "Devin tried to kick us out we said no a gun fight started Matt got hit bleeding's not too bad but he might get an infection," Lindsey responded. "Matthew is gonna be fine I'll carry him you two will have to cover me." "God dammit what the fuck is going on here?" said Luis still firing at the horde more biters were arriving from the surrounding forest. "We gotta get down there let's move!" "Come on Alex!" Trevor yelled. "This shit is crazy, Trevor why are these assholes doing this?" Jorge lifted Matthew slowly and put him on his shoulders. "Alright I'm counting on you two." Lindsey and Carmen opened fire on the tower as soon as Jorge emerged from cover Watson was smart and didn't even think about peaking his head out in the confusion no one noticed the zombie creep behind Carmen and sink it's teeth into her arm she yelled in pain as it tore flesh from the bone in hunger. Carmen hit the thing in the face with her elbow jammed her gun in it's open rotted mouth and fired three quick shots blowing the back of it's head completely off. Lindsey lead Carmen behind a dumpster for cover. "Oh my god what do we do?" Lindsey said with panic. Jorge set Matthew down who had passed out against the wall and pulled out his machete. "I know what. Hold her arm out and keep it down." "No!" Carmen yelled. "Carmen this worked with Gregory it'll work for you." "I can't risk that, Jorge and I won't the bite is too high I'll bleed out." "Carmen..." Jorge said sadly. "You just get my husband in there and save his life! I'll fight out here as long as I can." Jorge had grown close to Matthew and Carmen over the past months they were the only family he had left and now he was going to lose her he held back his tears. "Okay." He finally said, he picked up Matthew and ran inside the school Carmen and Lindsey fired on the incoming horde. Watson and Devin engaged Luis and the others Corey joined as well. "Can you still shoot?" Lindsey asked. Carmen peaked from cover and sprayed half her clip at Corey the boy was hit several times the bullets tore through his torso, he fell down dead. "I can." Carmen said in a bitter tone. "Fuck! Watson you start opening fire you pussy and if you see that bitch Caitlin gun her down too!" Devin yelled the man had completely lost his mind at this point. "Shelby! Matthew's been shot you have to help him." "Oh shit okay where is the shot?" "His hip, I'm not sure how bad it is." "Okay lay him down over there Mike I might need you're help you too, Emily." "Yes, ma'am," said Mike. "Alright, Rachel you stay here okay? I'll be back." "I will," said Rachel. Rachel took this opportunity everyone was distracted she grabbed Emily's pistol which she left laying with her jacket and slipped out though the front door undetected she wanted to prove herself to her father and to everyone. "You can do this you can help." She said to herself. ---- Trevor fired on the guard tower along with Alex a million things went though his head Where is everyone? Is Shelby okay? How are we gonna fix this? All of these thoughts were interrupted by Alex. "Man, I'm almost out of ammo we have to get back to the main building I need---" The loud ring of a rifle cut Alex off something hit him his head flew back and a spurt of blood came from his eye his body fell with a loud thud that brought Trevor back to reality. He couldn't speak words caught in this throat. He ran to his fallen friend a bloody hole where his left eye use to be, his right eye was open and still his mouth hung open. "God... No Alex please man don't do this to me, man." Trevor shook his friend to no avail. Watson lined up another shot putting his crosshair on Trevor's head but before he could fire several bullets whizzed past him one grazed his arm causing him to fall in pain. Trevor looked up to see Vince a rifle in his hand and shotgun on his back. "Trevor... I'm so sorry." "He... he killed him, Vince that mother fucker killed him. G-Give me your shotgun." "What, why?" "I'm gonna fucking kill him." "Are you sure killing a man is serious, Trevor you'll never come back from--" "Just give me the gun, Vince." Vince reluctantly handed the leaver action shotgun to Trevor. "Give me cover keep him distracted I'll climb up, kill him and be done with it." "Alright." Vince aimed his rifle at the tower and began to fire Watson stayed downed clutching his bleeding arm he pulled out his pistol with his free hand and fired blindly over the wall. Trevor snuck around the guard tower he climbed up the ladder slowly his breathing was heavy. Was he really going to kill a man would he even be able to do it? He was finally in the tower it was a small box shaped room with a few military crates in the corner of the room then Trevor saw his enemy Watson was firing his pistol from behind the small wall his back facing to Trevor. Trevor aimed his shotgun lining up the sights on his back, he froze up this was different from shooting a biter even though this man killed his friend Trevor couldn't pull the trigger he shook, took a deep breath and finally pulled the trigger. The shotgun roared the recoil almost knocking Trevor off his feet most of the pellets missed their mark but two hit into Watson's shoulder he jerked from the force and dropped his gun. Watson turned around slowly holding his shoulder Trevor cocked the leaver and lined up for another shot. Watson held up his hand and tried to speak but was unable to. Trevor fired again the blast hit the old man in the chest with incredible force he flopped back falling over the wall and to the pavement bellow. "Fucker." Trevor said coldly. Devin saw his last ally he was on his own now. "Mother fucker." Robert came from behind the tower his rifle in hand. "Devin!" "Shit!" Devin ran behind the building avoiding Robert's gun fire. "Get back here you fucker come back here and fight me you fucking pussy!" Vince, Luis, Carmen and Lindsey all came to Robert's aid. "We'll get him later, Robert we have to clean out this horde we'll lose this place if we don't." "Vince is right, Robert," Luis said. "Alright just keep your eyes out for Devin don't let him get the jump on you." "You feeling okay, Carmen?" Lindsey asked. Carmen wiped sweat from her forehead. "I'm fine, lets just kill these assholes we can't lose this place." ---- Rachel heard the gun fire stop she had wanted to help but got scared and hid behind the dumpsters behind the schools secondary gymnasium. Maybe it's safe to come out? She did so and saw two biters coming for her. She tried to stay calm aiming the pistol she didn't remember much from her training but she hoped she'd get lucky she could do this she had to do this. She fired the gun a lucky shot it hit the biters skull and it fell with a wet thud she aimed at the second one letting over confidence get to her she fired missing, she fired again only hitting it's shoulder she pulled the trigger again no shot she pulled it again, the gun had jammed. "Oh no, no, no." Rachel froze as the biter came closer it's mouth open ready to tear her apart she curled in a ball unable to move. "I'm sorry, dad..." She said though her tears waiting for the thing to kill her. But the thing didn't bite Rachel only heard a wet cracking sound she looked up to see the bitter on the ground in front of her an axe buried in the back of it's head. Her savior stood behind it the blue harried girl Rachel couldn't remember her name. Rachel grabbed the pistol and pointed it at her "You---You're bad." "No, honey I'm not like Devin I'm Caitlin. What's your name?" "R--Rachel." "Rachel. I'm gonna help you okay I'm not bad I promise." "There's more coming!" Caitlin retrieved the axe from the dead biters head she was just as scared as the little girl was her shaking hands struggled to hold the axe handle she knew she was probably going to die but maybe saving this girl would redeem her in these peoples eyes. Her death could mean something. Some of the zombies started to fall as another figure came into view it was Luis he was hacking away at the small group with a machete he cut through them all and met the girls he was covered in sweat and breathed heavily. "Rachel Wh--what are you doing out here?" "I wanted to help but I froze up. I was stupid to come out here." "We'll worry about that later let's get you---" Luis stopped a sharp pain ran up his leg it was like a leg cramp but even worse he looked down one of the biters he hit it's bottom jaw missing it was sinking it's teeth into his ankle he jerked his ankle away and stomped it's head but it was too late he looked at his ankle a deep bite mark in it. "Fuck..." he said sadly it was all he could think. "Luis... no." Rachel said tears rolled down her face. Caitlin simply stood in shock. Luis looked back at an oncoming at least fifteen biters. "No time to cry right now I'm getting you two to safety. Let's go." he led the girls to the football locker room the swarm was right on them it was basically a long narrow hallway with lockers and a janitor's closet he opened it it was clear except for random cleaning supplies the horde outside banged on the door. You two stay in here do not come out until the others come understand. I'll take out as many as I can." Rachel grabbed Luis' shirt sleeve. "No, they'll kill you you can't take that many by yourself. Please don't." Luis smiled warmly. "I'm bit, honey my time is up. These things will get in soon I have to thin them out at least. I've always said I'll go down fighting might as well keep to that. I'm not dying on a sick bed." "But you can't die please." "I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm gonna miss you. Tell your old man I--I love him like my own always have no matter what, alright?" "I'll miss you too and I will." "Good. Caitlin, you're gonna prove yourself with these people right?" "I-I will." "I had a good feeling about you you're not like the rest of your group. Don't let me down." Luis shut the closet door and put a folding chair on the knob. He took a breath and unsheathed his machete just as the biters forced their way though the weak main door. He slammed his blade into one's face killing the creature he did the same to two more, forcing his way though the horde leading them outside cutting through them like vines he took several more bites one in the arm, one in the back. "C'mon you fucks that the best you got you're just fucking picking me." He made his way outside the remaining biters hot on his tail he swung the blade into one of their jaws and kicked another to the ground stomping it's head. "Keep 'em coming I got all fucking day! Let's go c'mon!" Luis didn't see one coming from behind it sunk it's teeth into the back of his neck ripping it open Luis pulled away and faced his attacker with the last of his energy he forced the machete though the bottom of it's jaw. "F-fuck yo-you..." Luis fell to his knees unable to stand any longer he drug himself across the ground trying to get the last four biters as far as possible. "Kee---keep comin' c'm--mon" he said through a garbled voice. Luis finally stopped unable to move having lost too much blood. He took a final breath and shut his eyes. ---- The zombies in the front of the school had all been cleared. Everyone was tired. Carmen was sweating a lot now she was also very pale. "I-I think it's starting to get to me." "Alright let's get inside, we'll load up then we gotta find that shit Devin." Robert said. The four went in the gym Carmen went over to Shelby. "Matthew he's--he's okay?" Shelby smiled. "We got him stitched up he's going to be fine. Why don't you lay down he'll want to see you before..." Carmen hugged Shelby "Thank you so much." "Emily where's Rachel?" Vince asked. "She's not?" A look of fear striked her face when she noticed her missing gun. "Oh god she." "Calm down. What happened?" "My guns gone she must have went outside to help so many things were going on I didn't--" Vince ran outside before she could even finish. "Rachel!" Lindsey, Robert and Trevor followed. "Fuck we gotta find her!" "Calm down, man I'm sure she's fine," said Trevor. Vince ignored him and ran around the back of the school the football locker room caught his attention he could see the color of red and several bodies. "No, no." Vince ran to the building What if his daughter was in that pile? a few of the biters still stood Robert, Trevor and Lindsey gunned them down before they even noticed the fresh food. Vince stopped cold as he gazed at one body it's familiar blue jacket, it's distinctive hair cut and dark skin. It's legs had been chewed to the bone, the head lifted Vince finally saw the face of his friend. Luis his eyes nothing but white the blue color gone the biter once known as Luis growled softly and reached at Vince it almost looked like it was begging to be put down rather than for food. Lindsey put her hand over her mouth as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, not, Luis." Robert and Trevor both bowed their heads looking away from Luis. Vince pulled out his pistol and put the barrel to Luis' brow he breathed with sadness, looked away and fired. Vince closed his eyes lost in the memories of his old friend. "Dad?" Vince looked up to see Rachel standing in the door way she ran to him jumping in his arms. Vince hugged her tightly. She looked at Luis' mangled body and cried. "Don't look sweetie don't look." Vince said tiredly. Caitlin came out of the building as well. Lindsey pointed her gun. "Don't move." "I'm cool. I promise." "She dropped her gun during didn't help Devin. Asshole probably forced the poor girl into it. Let her go." Lindsey reluctantly holstered her pistol but Caitlin did not move still in shock over the sight of Luis' body. Aaron ran to to the group. "Robert." "What is it, Aaron?" "It's Devin we found him in the basketball court Jorge and Steven got him at gun point." "Alright, good we'll be there in a minute." "He-he saved me dad he died for me," Rachel said through her tears. Vince looked back at his friend. "I know he did, honey. I know he did." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Luis *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby *Alex *Aaron *Emily *Steven *Jorge *Carmen *Matthew *Devin Brooks *Corey *Watson *Caitlin Deaths *Corey *Alex *Watson *Luis (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *Last appearance of Corey. *Last appearance of Alex. *Last appearance of Watson. *Last appearance of Luis. Previous Issue: Issue 16 Next Issue: Issue 18 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost